


When Three Becomes One

by Once_Upon_A_Potter



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Potter/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Potter
Summary: Lily Luna goes through what her grandmother, Molly Weasley went through before her.





	When Three Becomes One

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Harry Potter
> 
> Fanfiction.net OnceUponAPotter

When Three Becomes One

_Molly Weasley, formerly Prewett, had been in a state of shock ever since it happened. Now, she watched as her husband, Arthur, Horace Slughorn, Ted Tonks, and Frank Longbottom carried the first coffin, holding her eldest brother, Fabian, down the aisle, to the front of the small church in Godric's Hollow. They were closely followed by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, as they carried Gideon's coffin. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, Her brothers weren't, AREN'T dead!_

_She was vaguely aware of tears streaming down her cheeks as a sob ripped itself from her throat, she felt an arm wrap around her from her left, glancing over, she saw Alice Longbottom, with Neville on her hip, looking at her with concern on her face. The two turned back to the front, just before, Molly felt someone come up to her right side, and grab her hand. Looking over, she saw Lily Potter, with Harry on her hip, glancing over at her with a comforting, motherly smile on her face. Molly slid her hand out of Lily's and wrapped an arm around both the girls beside her, who leaned into her embrace, all three taking comfort from the embrace. They had lost the twins, also, who were their brothers in all but blood. Fabian and Gideon were like that, they acted like brothers to whoever needed them. She hoped, prayed, that no one else would have to bare the pain of losing family._

_Molly was unashamed to admit, that two girls young enough to be her daughters, were, in fact her two best friends._

xXx

Over the years, Molly had attended many funerals, her brothers, Lily and James. All from after and during the war – Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Moody's, Remus and Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, her own son's, and many, many others. But this one, this one  _hurt_ (more than even Fred's) and came as a shock to  _everyone_  (more so than Dumbledore's). They had thought that this damned war was over, Voldemort dead, death eaters either dead or the ten surviving in Azkaban. They had won over twenty years ago.

But, if one person can break out of Azkaban, others are going to figure it out one day too, and that's what they did, a week ago. And, they went straight for Molly's daughter and son-in-law's house. Molly thought back to the first words out of Hermione's mouth when the family heard of the incident, ' _I should've had those_ bastards _kissed the second I became minister, instead of showing them the mercy they_ didn't _deserve!_ '.

Molly came back to the present when she heard the priest ask, "Is there anyone who'd like to s-"

Her granddaughter was up and walking to the front before the priest could even finish his question. The priest nodded and took a few steps back. And, her granddaughter spun around to face them. It still surprised Molly how much she looked like Ginny. The only difference being, that she, like her two older brothers, had inherited their grandmother and fathers green eyes.

_"First of all," Molly remembers saying, "I'd like to say, my brothers did not go down easily."_

"First of all, I'd like to say, they didn't go down easily." Her granddaughter said, chuckling ruefully.

_"It took five death eaters to best my twin brothers."_

"Mum and Dad weren't home. Ten Death Eaters attacked that night, They immediately took half of them down, the other five, on the other hand… The other five, got the upper hand, it took five death eaters to best my brothers."

_"Fabian and Gideon were my two older brothers."_

"As many, though, I would think it would be all, of you know, My name is Lilian Luna Potter, though, most call me Lily. I  _am_  the youngest of three, I'm sixteen. James, and Albus w- are my older brothers. James was twenty, and Albus eighteen."

_"It's hard to think of the Happy memories, even when there are so many, and, I know they wouldn't want our lives to come to a halt. And, it's going to be hard."_

"It's hard  _not_  to think of the Happy memories, when there are so, so many. I remember the  _happy_  moments. When James would dance with me, when Albus taught me to ride a bike, when Albus taught me to fly, Birthdays, Christmases, or just when we did something as simple as play games together. Or, when James would take me driving, and I would scare the crap out of him.  _Those_  are the memories I remember, memories where we all were happy."

 _"But we'll get through it. I_ know _we will."_

"And, we'll get through the rough times, the times we're reminded of them, I  _know_  it. I like to think that Grandma and Grandpa Potter, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Fabian, and Gideon… That they're all with them, guiding them. Through the next great adventure."

There was a silence as Lily walked back to her seat by her boyfriend, she sat with one leg crossed over the other, as she buried her face in his shoulder. She finally broke down, as he comforted her.

xXx

Twenty year old Lily Luna Potter peeked through the opening to the tent set up in the backyard of the burrow. She had a floor length, strapless white dress on, she had abandoned her heels in the house, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid with flowers stuck in it at random spots. "Dad, why are empty tables toward the front?" She asked her father.

"Well," came her godmother's voice from behind her, "I thought you'd want your  _whole_  family here, even those not in our world anymore."

"Damnit, Luna," Lily said, as her eyes filled with tears. "You're making me cry." She added, as she pulled her godmother in for a hug.

"The nargles said that, James Sirius, and Albus Severus, think you look beautiful, they're glad you're happy, and, they love you."

xXx

Twenty-Seven year old Lily sighed as she wrestled her nine month old daughter into a Hufflepuff colored onesie. Honestly, she felt like wailing like her daughter was at the moment. "Tori, you're alright, please stop." She said, scooping her daughter up into her arms. She walked into the kitchen, to grab a bottle for her daughter. "Astoria." She said, bouncing her daughter slightly, as she walked toward the back door and opened it.

"James! Albus! Come over here, please!" she called.

Her five year old, identical twin sons raced over to her, they looked up at her, brushing their blonde hair away from their emerald green eyes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, we're going to see your father!"

xXx

Turning the car off, Lily looked up at the joke shop in front of her. She couldn't help but smile, as she unbuckled, got out of the car, and got her three children out of the car. Opening the door to the shop, they entered the controlled chaos that was Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Lorcan and Lysander were on her immediately. Lily had always been one of the only ones able to tell them apart.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" they exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes, they had been calling her that ever since her wedding.

"Misters Lovegood-Scammander." She replied, with a smirk.

They recoiled, "Don't, call us that, that's our father!"

"Exactly. And, Mrs. Malfoy is my mother-in-law. Now, mind telling me where Scorpius is?" She had a bombshell to drop on him.

xXx

An hour later, in another place, James (The First), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, James (The Second), Albus (Potter), Gideon, Fabian, and Fred were taking bets on what the gender of the next Malfoy would be, as they had done with the twins and Astoria. Lily (The First) Just rolled her eyes at them.

Nine months later, they got their answer when Fabian, Gideon, and Luna Malfoy were born.


End file.
